


Joyride

by Bajillian



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Flying, Gen, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Tori Tori no Mi, Zoan Akuma no Mi | Zoan Devil Fruit, and also a couple brief surprise visits from other crew members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: There was something… comforting, something freeing about transforming into a bird and soaring through the air.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace
Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886212
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Joyride

Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Phoenix. That was the devil fruit Marco had eaten. While it had the advantage of allowing Marco to regenerate from any physical damage, which he was incredibly grateful for, the ability to fly was the part he used most often. Not just in battle, but casually, too.

There was something… comforting, something freeing about transforming into a bird and soaring through the air. He never traveled too far from the ship, and he always carefully picked calm days and nights, with clear skies. Occasionally, he’d pass by other birds in the sky, and he couldn’t help showing off a bit. Twirling around, doing loops - though his appearance alone was already impressive enough. The other birds didn’t compare. Marco lacked those simple feathers. Instead, his body engulfed in a gorgeous blue and yellow flame that brought extra life to the night skies. Some would even mistake him for a shooting star, visiting to collect wishes from any being he passed by.

His crewmates would sometimes sneak out to catch a quick glimpse of the sight, silently cheering on their brother so as to not distract him. It’d become almost a tradition. A few would partake in making a wish, just for the hell of it. They knew it was Marco, but the way his flames somehow enhanced the stars behind him made it all the more magical. He put the moon to shame.

One crewmate, however, rarely ever saw the whole show. A fact known by all of the Whitebeard pirates, Ace was prone to falling asleep any time, anywhere. This included the crow’s nest, which was arguably the best view to have at a time like this. 

Just like any situation, this one was no different. Ace was fast asleep, probably lost in his own dream world. Marco decided to take advantage of that. He barely made any noise as he flew over to the crow’s nest, and carefully landed right onto the railing. His talons kept him steady while Ace only responded with a light snore. It made Marco chuckle.

“Sleeping on the job again, I see,” Marco said, loud enough for Ace’s brain to process.

Ace woke up with a start, managing to wack his arm into the wall and curse under his breath. It took a second for his vision to focus, but once it did, he was able to see Marco perched in front of him. He’d transformed back into a human halfway, with only his arms and legs still in phoenix form. When he realized Marco was wearing a relaxed grin and wasn’t mad, he managed a chuckle himself.

“Jeez, could you warn a guy?” Ace said as he stood and brushed himself off.

“Sorry,” Marco said, still smiling. “Here’s a warning: I woke you up.”

Ace rolled his eyes, but smiled right back. “Thanks, ‘preciate it.” He furrowed his brows. “Aw man, did I miss the show?”

Marco hummed. “Not quite,” he said. “There’s actually a reason I woke you up. I was wondering if you wanted to take a little joyride.”

Ace perked up at that. “Wait, really? Hell yeah, that’d be awesome!” He took a step forward, then paused. “How do I, uh…”

Marco hopped down onto the floor and turned around before crouching a bit. “Hop on,” he said. “Like I’m giving you a piggyback ride.”

Ace giggled and wrapped his arms around Marco into a secure hold. “Alright, ready when you are!”

“Hold on tight!” was the only warning Marco gave before he hopped back up onto the railing, and then took off into the sky. He couldn’t help laughing when Ace started cheering as if he were on a rollercoaster, having the time of his life. 

This caught the attention of the crew once again, since Marco’s flies through the sky never included yelling. At least the yelling didn’t sound bad, but it was still enough to bring everyone back out onto the deck.

“Thatch,” Whitebeard called, not breaking his gaze from his two sons flying around. He had a hint of a smile on his face.

“Yeah, Pops?” Thatch answered, looking over at the captain.

“If Ace falls into the water, would you fish him out?” 

Thatch chuckled. “You got it,” he said. “But I think Marco’s got everything under control.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hop onto Marco's back, and fly over to my [writing blog](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/) to follow my writing updates! I also take requests like this one!


End file.
